A card-shaped storage case made of plastic is already known which is equipped with several storage compartments to receive various articles of daily use, such as knives or files, for example, whereby handles connected to the individual articles of use project above the external dimensions of this storage case. When articles of use are inserted into the storage case, the dimensions of this transport means for the articles correspond essentially to the main dimensions of a cheque card. The disadvantage here is that when the storage case is removed, for example, from a storage pocket for a cheque card in a wallet, the individual articles of use become detached from the storage case and therefore removal as well as insertion of the storage case into such a storage pocket is practically impossible.
A card-shaped storage case made of plastic, in particular for credit and cheque cards, is additionally known, which preferably has a rectangular outline as well as a storage compartment, which is defined by a base plate, a cover plate running parallel to this, and also side walls, which run perpendicular to the base plate or cover plate. A storage opening is located in one of the side walls through which the credit card or cheque card is inserted into the storage compartment. The advantageous essentially small external dimensions of such storage cases, in particular their small thickness, permit these storage cases to be accommodated in an extremely small space, as is necessary, for example, for insertion into a wallet. However, this advantage can only be utilized for an article to be inserted into the storage case, e.g. for a credit or cheque card.
From the known patent WO 94/29083 a card-shaped storage case made of plastic with internal storage compartments for articles, in particular articles of daily use, is known, in which the storage compartments are delimited at least partly by a base plate and a cover plate of the storage case running parallel thereto, and in a plane running parallel to the base plate and/or the cover plate are arranged adjacent to one another and separated from one another, and storage openings are accessible from the outside. In addition to the base plate and the cover plate the storage compartments are delimited by middle layers which comprise corresponding recesses for the articles. This multi-layered structure can be simplified so that the middle layer and the cover plate or the middle layer and the front plate are designed as a joint layer (plate) and are then adhered to the remaining plate. In this way the remaining layer merely forms a kind of lid, which has no side faces forming a recess groove, recesses and storage compartments. The disadvantage of this design is that the side faces delimiting the storage compartments are arranged in only one of the two plates, so that in this way the material weakens undesirably and there is a risk of the material breaking.
From the additional patent GB 1 146 623 a storage case for storing various different articles is shown. Said articles can for example be multi-purpose tools, a ruler, light, radio, clock, compass, calculator, thermometer or comb needle. The disadvantage of this design is that the articles can easily fall out of the corresponding storage compartments and thus may get lost.
From a further patent DE 38 27 536 C a plastic key case is shown in a flat construction which comprises a support plate with storage grooves which are in the form of a swallowtail, and in which an article for example a key is held displaceably by corresponding side faces. The disadvantage of this design is that material weakening also occurs as the side faces delimiting the storage compartment for the key are only formed in one plate whilst, the other plate functions merely as a cover plate without side faces.
From a further patent FR 739 682 A a pistol with a pistol butt is shown which is connected in one piece with the barrel of the pistol and forms a middle layer for a storage case, which is formed by the butt of the pistol, and comprises a base plate and a pivotable cover plate. This construction of a storage case requires a three-layered design which means that assembly costs are increased disadvantageously.
From a further document FR 2 656 779 A a card-shaped storage case is shown which comprises a base plate and a cover plate whereby the storage compartment is formed only in the base plate and the cover plate does not have side faces delimiting the storage chamber, resulting in undesirable material weakening.
Lastly, from the patent DE 38 34 303 A a case for personal objects is known which comprises a container section and a lid hinged pivotably thereon by a hinge. The container and the lid are provided on the inside with plastic foam mats with recesses which correspond in shape to the shape of the various articles of daily use. The disadvantage of this design is that a storage compartment for an article is delimited by side faces which project from connecting faces of the container section and the lid in the direction of the top of the container section or the bottom of the lid, and in addition, to form the storage compartments separate plastic foam mats are provided which increases the cost of production.